FIGS. 1-3 show a schematic diagram of electrical connection for a lamp device in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the lamp device 10 comprises a lamp casing 11 and a lamp cap 20, wherein a light source (not shown) such as a light emitting diode LED (not shown) is configured to be electrically connected to a printed circuit board in the lamp device 10, which printed circuit board is at least partially located inside the lamp cap 20, and the printed circuit board is at least configured with a lamp driver 12 for driving the LED light source to emit light.
The lamp device as shown in FIG. 1 generally needs to connect two wires 13, 14 (i.e., a neutral wire (N) and a live wire (L)) coupled out from the lamp driver 12 to the lamp cap 20 of the lamp device, so as to receive a drive current. With reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, the live wire (L) 14 is electrically connected to a central pin 21 of the lamp cap 20, and the neutral wire (N) is electrically connected to a side section of the lamp cap 20.
However, the two electrical connections usually need to be completed by manual welding, which makes it hard to assemble the entire lamp device through an automatic process, thereby reducing the production efficiency.
US 2013/0257278 A1 discloses electrical connectors for a solid state lighting device including a poke-in connector on a driver circuit that mates with a pin connector in the base of the device for receiving power from a power source and a neutral clip that provides for an electrical ground connection between the driver circuit and the base. Although such connectors avoid the need for manual welding, they are additional components in the solid state lighting device, which makes the assembly of the device more involved and increases the overall cost of the device. CN 203082611 U discloses a LED bulb having a PCB driver assembly that includes a connector to the lamp cap. This connection has been found unsatisfactory as it is not secure enough.